


Sato Kyoko - 2PM Additional Member AU

by AceAngelJudas



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAngelJudas/pseuds/AceAngelJudas
Summary: Back Up For Kyoko





	Sato Kyoko - 2PM Additional Member AU

**Name:** Sato Kyoko

 **Stage Name:** Kyoko

 **Birthday:** 01/01/1993

 **Zodiac:** Capricorn

 **Place Of Birth:** Kamakura, Japan

 **Hometown** : Kamakura, Japan

 **Descent:** Japanese

 **Height:** 167cm

 **Blood Type:** AB Positive

 **Position:** Vocal, Dancer

 **Languages:** Japanese, Korean

**Facts:**

  * She loves GOT7, there’s plenty of videos of her dancing to their songs.
  * After Jay left 2PM in 2010, Kyoko took a hiatus from the group for a year.
  * It’s rumored she had a thing with Taecyeon
  * While she was a trainee, she worked casually as a photographer. She loves photography
  * Her nickname is ‘Sunshine’ because she makes everything brighter.
  * #twin tuition
  * Kyoko is the youngest 2pm member, she was sixteen when the group debuted.
  * Kyoko once broke her wrist on stage but didn’t make it aware until after the concert.
  * She was offered the position of leader after Jay’s departure but rejected the offer.



**Backstory:**

Kyoko grew up in Kamakura Japan with her twin and older sister,(separate people) their older sister got them into music and they began to join school choirs and dance groups. Their father was a taekwondo instructor and their mother was a teacher. Their mother had the twins send out audition tapes to multiple entertainment companies across Asia, the two had to separate, Kyoko joining JYP and her twin joining SM. Due to harsh training, Kyoko didn’t see her twin until 2 years after each others debut, no one was aware they were twins. In 2016 they formed a sub-unit called KyKi.


End file.
